Forever in My Heart
by HumanSlushi
Summary: IY sends K back to her own time after the battle with Naraku is over. IY decides to become full demon and fight his brother. What happenes when IY is hurt badly, and what happenes when K meets a boy that resembles IY greatly? Will he mend her broken heart
1. Ending' is only another word for 'Begin

Forever in My Heart An InuYasha fiction By: Brittany 'NightWalker' Haugen  
  
Chapter One 'Ending' is only another word for 'Beginning'  
  
The sun was shining just right, hitting InuYasha's hair making it shine like the platinum it was. Kagome stared at him, InuYasha just stared into her eyes as they began to water and the tears began to flow. The moment was silent, but the emotions were loud as a thunderstorm. For once no one was spying on them, no one watching, just the two of them, alone, InuYasha and Kagome. Kagome could not, no matter how much she wanted to, hold the tears back. Her heart was full and it was just punctured. Her pain was rising, not physical, but emotional. She cried.  
  
"Kagome please! Don't do this. Don't cry. Don't make this harder!" he pleaded his golden eyes staring into her soul feeling her pain making him want to hold her and cry with her, but he didn't. He stood where he was, still as stone. He new if he said anymore he would hurt her more than he already had. He felt that if he even touched her she would shatter like glass.  
  
"InuYahsa! Don't do this to me please," she paused. The waterfall began, the dam had broken, her words were not going to stop. "InuYasha! I love you with everything that I am. I would give up life its self to live with you, I would, I will leave present day Japan!" she paused to wipe her eyes. "I will risk it all for you! Don't do this!" she pleaded pouring her heart before him.  
  
InuYasha was awestruck with what she was telling him. He couldn't believe how much emotion this stupid girl had. This stupid girl loved him, and he was just a stupid boy who loved her just as much and even more; even enough to let her go.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered. "I don't want to hurt you-" Kagome interrupted him.  
  
"Well, you blew it now mutt!" she yelled. "You have hurt me!" she added. The words of insult to InuYasha stung her tongue. She felt like she shouldn't have said it. And for the first time in all their time together she saw him cry. A single tear, a single diamond, glistening, sliding down his perfect cheek, his flawless face.  
  
"Kagome, t-t-that h-urt!" he said slowly and painfully. Kagome felt so horrible. InuYasha the indestructible demon had been struck down for the first time. She found that sore spot, the one thing he cared for. Her.  
  
"InuYahsa I didn't mean-" she said.  
  
"I know," he said wanting to grab her and hold her tight, never to let her go, but he had to. He had too! "Kagome go now!" he said sternly covering up his emotions once again and for an instant Kagome thought she saw Sesshoumaru in him. His eyes had become cold and his tone like ice. He was hurting inside so much, she could tell that he was becoming evil. "Kagome! GO!" he yelled pointing his sharp white claw to the well. "Go and never come back!" he shouted in a deep voice.  
  
She took a step away from him, her heels touching the well, the sun shining in front of her blinding her. She watched as InuYasha approached from the sun's hiding light so that she could see him. He was brilliant with the orange around him, like an angel.  
  
"InuYasha I want to stay with you!" she said finally running to him embracing him, holding him, feeling him, smelling him. She wanted every memory of him for herself. She knew InuYasha all to well to know his mind was made and that was set in stone. Nevertheless, she held onto the moment. She held time.  
  
InuYasha's arms moved slowly around her delicate waist holding her, than he made a bold move. He lifted her chin and stared into her hazel eyes whipping away the tears on her face. She stared in bewilderment, but than the shock came. A pleasant shock, a passionate shock.  
  
InuYasha placed his warm lips to hers. He wanted to taste her lips, her sweet lips, before she was gone forever. She did the same, with the same urge to explore his mouth, for the first and last time. She parted her lips granting him access first, letting him take control. Inside all she felt was love, she was in ecstasy, and felt dizzy. What else would she expect, she was in the arms of the only man she loved, and their very essence were connected through their lips.  
  
His tongue slowly went to work, set in place. Kagome was blown away by his kiss. He was amazing. He was gentle, yet vigorous. He poured his soul into this one last kiss.  
  
She was almost skeptical about taking a turn in fear that she was bad. This was in fact her first kiss. She slowly intertwined her tongue with his and did what felt right. She let her emotions go where they wished. She entered his mouth. He backed off while he let her go. She explored, making memories, memories that she knew would haunt her forever. She felt even more dizzy and relied on InuYasha for support. She tried to remember what his arms felt like touching her, she tried to construct vivid memories as InuYahsa did too.  
  
He was shocked by her kiss, it was amazing, so much emotion, so much love being poured in. He never wanted to let go. Yet his emotions, and happiness were crushed when he remembered that he was letting her go away from his arms, out of his protection, forever.  
  
Kagome reluctantly broke away for air. She gasped breathing in the sweet, fresh air. She wanted to kiss him again but was cautious. She watched InuYasha panting. She had to sit, she was so dizzy and could barely see past her nose.  
  
InuYahsa placed his hands on his knees and hunched over. The only words that escaped his mouth were, "good bye Kagome. I truly, truly, deeply love you!"  
  
"What," she was still trying to breath. "What do you mean? AHHH" she was pushed backwards into he well by the hands of love, and heartbreak. The touch was cold, and dark, and it hurt. She fell over tumbling to the bottom of the well, back to her time. She could hear a distant and muffled echo. She thought she heard the words, "forever in my heart," but she could have been mistaken.  
  
::::~~::::  
  
Back in feudal Japan, InuYasha fell to his knees letting two tears trace down one of his cheeks. The both came together making one drop that fell onto the grass, only to be a dew drop, a tear, on a single blade of grass hundreds of years separated form the one he loved. He pulled off a necklace with a lilac gem on it. The Shikon no Tama. Without it Kagome cannot pass back into feudal Japan. Now InuYasha was sure that Kagome could not get hurt.  
  
He walked away to suppress his pain of loss by the pleasure of power. In his grasp was the compete Shikon No Tama. He would use it, all its power, to become the full demon he dreamed of even before he met Kagome. He would now destroy his brother and gain the land that was and is rightfully his.  
  
Back in present day Japan, Kagome laid at the bottom of the well when she heard an old raspy voice. "Kagome?" it asked.  
  
She sat up, her face covered in dirt where the tear trails were. She began to climb out of the well, but did so very slowly. She was weak and her muscles ached from crying. It was no big deal though; her true love only just sent her packing, right? Wrong! It was a big deal, she was shattered inside, her heart a pile of broken glass, and every time she moved the glass cut into more flesh causing her pain, emotional pain.  
  
"Kagome, what is wrong? When did you come back? And why were you at the bottom of the well?" he asked.  
  
She mumbled some words that sounded like 'I am never going back so it doesn't matter.' She walked past the curious old man letting his imagination solve the information gaps themselves. (Who knows what he will come up with!) She walked in and ignored her mothers words of welcome and her brother's questions about the next time InuYasha would visit. That question made her laugh inside. What was she going to say? 'Ha Souta sorry, he is never coming again!' she laughed. Not laughter of happiness or amusement, laughter of cover. She laughed to cover the pain inside.  
  
Her mother backed away knowing something was wrong. She let her daughter go on to her room. She would ask tomorrow when she felt batter. Ha! Yeah right!  
  
In Kagome's room she stood by the window. She smiled and a tear fell down her face when she stared out of the window hoping to see InuYasha jump up and ask to come in, or better yet, let himself in. She laughed, but than the tears came again. She missed him so much. Not only him, but Sango, and Miroku, and Kaede, Kouga, and shippou. She even felt a little bit for Sesshoumaru, knowing she would never fight him again, knowing that she wouldn't see Rin again, or Sango and Miroku's first child (she knew it was bound to happen soon). She closed her eyes. She was right, the kiss was wonderful, yet haunting! She smiled touching her lips.  
  
"InuYasha," she whispered, standing up, deciding she needed to clean herself up.  
  
::::~~::::  
  
InuYahsa stopped, he thought he heard something, someone say his name, but he went on settling with the fact that it was the wind. He walked into the village where he saw many pairs of questioning eyes. They had all seen InuYasha walk with Kagome into the InuYasha forest, towards the well. They remembered his solemn face and her smiling unsuspecting face.  
  
"What happened? Where is lady Kagome?" said a calm Buddhist monk's voice.  
  
"Yes, InuYasha, tell us," came Sango's voice.  
  
InuYasha stared at them blankly. He was hiding his emotions well, like Sesshoumaru, which is if he even had any. "Not now," he said simply to them, walking into kaeade's house.  
  
"Kaede-Baba, I need to stay here tonight," he said.  
  
"Of coarse InuYasha," she said. "Why is there a-" she looked around but he was already gone.  
  
"Hmm, okay," she nodded and went back to work.  
  
InuYasha was in the other room writing on a piece of paper a note. It read: 'Kaede-baba, I don't need to stay, but make sure the others think I am here. I have some business to attain to and will be back later. If they ask where I am after tonight tell them I went to bathe or something. Oh and make sure the monk doesn't try and look for me, shippou too. Thank you, InuYasha.'  
  
He placed it on the mat and snuck out the back running into the forest. The sun was setting, and the shadows were taking over. It didn't bother him with his keen eye site. He ran quickly and swiftly getting as far as possible from the small village. He didn't want to risk anything.  
  
He finally broke out of the forest and found himself facing a vast, hilly plain of green and yellow grass. He could see no trees and knew he was far from any civilization. This was the spot. Here is where he would do what he had to do. He was going to use the Shikon No Tama and summon his brother for a final fight of blood against blood.  
  
::::~~::::  
  
Kagome walked out of the showered and walked to get dressed. She put on her pajamas and stepped into bed hoping tomorrow would be better. She closed her eyes and slipped into a state of sleep.  
  
Kagome stepped lightly towards the bone eaters well. She had her yellow pack on along with wearing cloths for travel. She was ready to go visit her friends. She jumped through the well, excitement building. It was crushed.  
  
When she crawled out of the well, she found herself in the well house instead of the InuYasha forest. She walked away disappointed, and sad. She wanted to go, but the well would not let her and she didn't know why!  
  
Kagome awoke from her sleep. Not only could she never return to the feudal era in real life. She couldn't go in dreams either!  
  
She got up and dressed for school. She was still sad, but she missed too much school and couldn't stay home. She grabbed her stuff and ran downstairs.  
  
"Are you feeling better honey?" her mother asked while cooking over the stove.  
  
Kagome fake smiled. "Yes, I am, but I am also late. Bye!" she ran out of the house.  
  
"Don't slam the- BAM!" she did it any way. "Aw it's no use," she smiled and continued cooking for Souta and grandpa.  
  
Kagome ran past the well. She didn't dare look at because she knew it would cause her pain and cause her memories to become sour. She ran down the streets. She knew she would be late, but she didn't care.  
  
"Kagome-Chan! Your back!" one of Kagome's friends called.  
  
"Yes, hello Yuka-Chan," Kagome said bowing.  
  
Eri approached her. "Oi, Kagome-Chan! Are you feeling better from your, well you know," her voice dropped, "rashes?" she said.  
  
Kagome sweat dropped. "Thanks grandpa!" she whispered in frustration.  
  
"What was that?" asked Yuka.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Kagome said as the bell rang. "Got to run, see you guys later!" she said running off.  
  
"Good bye Kagome-Chan!" the two girls said in unison running off to their own classes.  
  
"Miss.Higurashi how are you?" asked her teacher. "Are you feeling better? Your grandpa told me about your...well condition," said the teacher.  
  
Kagome sweat dropped again. "Uh, yes I see," she said. "I am feeling better thank you," she bowed and walked to her seat zoning out when the teacher began to talk. She also didn't notice her classmate Hojo staring at her.  
  
((AN: ooooo what is Hojo thinking? And what will happen when Seshoumaru and InuYasha battle it out? What will happen when the gang finds out that InuYasha got rid of Kagome? Read on in the next Chapter 'Forever in My Heart' titled 'Blood against Blood')) 


	2. Blood against Blood

Chapter Two Blood Against Blood  
  
InuYasha held the Shikon No Tama up in the air looking at it. The lilac jewel shone and glittered. He held the power that would make him what he dreamed of since he was a pup. He dreamed of becoming a full demon, and that he would be!  
  
"Now is the time," he said to himself sensing a greater power looming in the distance.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, you're here," he whispered.  
  
He held the jewel close to his chest and hoped for the best. He swallowed it, feeling the warm power inside grow, and grow. He could feel every part of him getting stronger. It was the dark power of the Shikon No Tama, and the urge to defeat inside of him that made him so powerful. He was becoming evil, just as his brother Sesshoumaru.  
  
He felt his eyes pull back and could see the glowing red. His body outstretched painfully and he became a demon, a majestic dog demon. His coat was unlike Sesshoumaru's. His was a blinding white, the white in which only a pure dog demon should have. His royal blood shone through.  
  
"InuYasha!" yelled Sesshoumaru. "You are now a worthy opponent, shall we," he paused, "begin?"  
  
InuYasha emitted a horrifying roar in agreement, and Sesshoumaru roared back as his transformation began. Now there before him stand his brother, not as brilliant in appearance, considering the missing arm, but in strength they were now equals.  
  
InuYasha simply stared, Sesshoumaru glaring back menacingly as they circled each other. Sesshoumaru kept a low resonating growl. InuYasha getting annoyed by his stalling let out a fearful battle cry as he lunged towards Sesshoumaru pinning him on the ground, but not for long. InuYasha was thrown off soon after.  
  
Sesshoummaru stood up and walked slowly and stately towards the fallen pup. "You will never learn will you! You are nothing but a whelp! You cannot win against me! You will die!" He said. "Now half brother, half blood, weakling, my claws bid you farewell!" he yelled ready to strike with his claws when InuYasha jumped up and dodged the assault.  
  
"Sesshoumau!" he yelled charging.  
  
Sesshoumaru stepped aside. "Do not trust so much in your new abilities brother! They will betray you. Skill and experience is what you lack with your new body, and that is what will lead to your downfall!" he yelled striking InuYasha in the neck, staining his brilliant white coat.  
  
InuYasha roared in pain, he was not going to give up! He caught Sesshoumaru off guard slicing into his back. The blood poured and InuYasha marched around in victory.  
  
"Brother you won't win that easily!" he yelled turning and pinning the new dog onto the ground. InuYasha struggled and whimpered against the more experienced brother.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" he yelled.  
  
"Give me the sword!" the dog demon roared slowly changing back into the elegant form of a man with flowing white hair and piercing gold eyes. InuYasha also detransformed, yet he was still under the pin of his brother. He did not look like InuYasha anymore though. He had is white hair, but his dog ears were gone and were replaced by those of Sesshoumaru. Human, yet slightly pointed. He also had a red triangle against his left eye. His face also had a new emotion to it. Hatred. His face showed no compassion, no love, no caring. It looked like sesshoumaru's face almost, showing no emotion, no hints to what he was thinking.  
  
"The sword?" he asked.  
  
"Are you still after that? You are stupid if you think you will get it from me!" he yelled throwing his brother off. Sesshoumaru laughed.  
  
"What are you laughing about mono-arm?" he yelled at him.  
  
"Do you not notice your end! You are so worried about defeating me that you don't notice yourself perishing!" he yelled. "You are half-blood, half- strength, and a pup in my eyes. A whelp cannot defeat a full grown demon like myself!" he said in his tone of voice.  
  
InuYasha heard his words and than his hand traveled to the side of his neck. All this time he had never noticed how much he was bleeding. He looked at the ground beside him, it was stained in a pool of blood!  
  
"This doesn't mean I will give up! I will defeat you!" he said taking the tetsuaiga and standing in a weak battle pose. His face showed uttermost concentration as he watched for the wind scar, and his brother's death. He was determined!  
  
Sesshoumaru did not see it coming, it happened all too quickly! The sword sliced through the scar sending a wave of destruction. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, he was carried by the blow until his body hit a tree with immense power.  
  
InuYasha dropped the tetsuaiga on the ground. He fell forward. He was already weak from his neck, but the attack only drained more of his power.  
  
Sesshoumaru laid immobile. He couldn't move. He was facing his defeat, until his sword, the tensuaiga began to glow a bright white. His sword was reviving him again, just as it did before. Sesshoumaru began to laugh.  
  
"I am the true lord of the western lands! You my brother, have failed miserably!" he laughed as he slowly stood up and walked to his brother. "No, I could kill you now and end your suffering, or I can let you die here!" he thought to himself. "Good bye! I can only hope you die soon!" he walked away. Jaken jumped from behind the bushes.  
  
"Oh master I was so worried! but you did it! You defeated him and now the tetsuaiga is yours forever!" Jaken said excitedly, Rin joining at his side.  
  
"Poor other Sesshouamru!" she cried. "I hope he gets better!" she said.  
  
"Come Rin, Come Jaken. What happens to him now is none of our concern. He is dying. I will return alone to destroy his bones and claim the sword," he said calmly walking into the distance, his two companions behind him.  
  
"No! Sesshoumaru!" InuYahsa coughed. He couldn't face his defeat! "You...you coward!" those were InuYasha's last words as he passed out, just as the sun began to rise.  
  
::::~~::::  
  
"Sango! Miroku! come quick I found him!" yelled a little kitsune's voice.  
  
"Where!" said Miroku, but he stopped when he saw InuYasha laying on the ground the way he was, with the blood all around him. "Quickly! InuYasha!" Miroku ran to his side but stepped back a step.  
  
"Sango be careful! He has done it! He became a full demon! You can see it in his face just look!" he said pointing. "He is nearly dead. Lets see if we can wake him!" he said.  
  
Sango stepped slowly and kneeled beside him. "InuYahsa? InuYasha!" she yelled.  
  
He stirred slightly and his mouth formed the word "Kagome!"  
  
"Where is she InuYasha?" Miroku said bandaging his neck, but he got growled at when he did that.  
  
He spoke in a weak voice. "I sent her away I didn't want her to get hurt," he coughed and continued. "she is never coming back!" he said. Even though he became a demon and lost all emotion he still loved Kagome.  
  
"You did what!" Shippou said crying. "I miss her!"  
  
"What?! Kagome!" sango said. "So she will never come back?" she said quietly.  
  
Miroku nodded and motioned for sango and shippou to follow. There was no need to stay. He was going to die a true demon's death! But before they left, Miroku picked up the Tetsuaiga and walked away.  
  
"We cannot risk Sesshoumaru taking this," he said walking in step with sango. She nodded in approval not believing they were leaving InuYasha to die. But they had to. He was going to hate him if they did anything to him.  
  
::::~~:::: Kagome walked home after school. She stopped. She felt a horrible pain in her heart, as if a piece of her were dying. She kneeled on the ground grasping her chest and breathing hard, her hair covering her eyes.  
  
Hojo saw her on the ground and ran to her. "Kagome!" he said kneeling beside her and conforting her. "What's wrong!" he said.  
  
She began to stand and he helped her up. She looked weak. "Let me walk you home Kagome, you don't look well," he said.  
  
She wasn't in the mood to deny any help. She was almost grateful. She leaned on him as they walked to her home. Hojo couldn't help but blush. He helped her up the steps and to the shrine house. He knocked on the door and Mrs. Higurasha answered.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Kagome!" she said taking her daughter. "What happened?" she asked Hojo.  
  
"I saw her hunched over on the sidewalk I don't know what happened, but I had to help her. She was pale white, like she had seen a ghost!" he said staring at her.  
  
"Hojo Thank you so much," she paused. "The least I can do is offer you some tea," she said.  
  
"Thank you, that would be nice," he said walking into the house and following Mrs. Higurashi into the kitchen after she laid Kagome on the couch. She brought her daughter some water and than went to talk to Hojo.  
  
"I don't know what we would do without you Hojo, you are so great to Kagome," she said.  
  
"Well, uh, I suppose it's just the right thing to do," he said blushing.  
  
The conversation went on until Kagome made her way weakly into the kitchen.  
  
"Kagome? Do you fell, uh, better," Hojo asked.  
  
"Yes," she sat in the chair beside him.  
  
"Honey what happened?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
"I don't know," she said truthfully even though she had a vague feeling that something must have happened in feudal Japan. She was in a way connected to that place, but she could never go back.  
  
Her mother nodded. "Well, you should thank Hojo that he was there," she said.  
  
Kagome looked at him. She knew he was hoping she would say something, but she didn't feel that way about him and she wished he would understand. "Yes, thank you Hojo she said bowing slightly.  
  
"It was nothing, for you Kagome," he said but than stood up and bowed. "Thank you Mrs. Higurashi for you kind hospitality, and Kagome I hope you rest up for school tomorrow," he said.  
  
"You are welcome Hojo, come again," she said closing the door behind him.  
  
"Kagome, I thought you would be with InuYasha right now," she said.  
  
"InuYahsa? Oh yes, now I remember," she said. "I can never go back," she said coldly.  
  
"What?" he mother asked. "What are you saying?"  
  
"What I am saying is InuYasha and I completed the Shikon No Tama, he used it to become a full demon and he sent me away so I wouldn't get hurt. But I was! Mother I loved him, and he loved me! He still let me go!" she began to cry. "I don't have the jewel so I can't travel there again, and the worse part is I think something horrible happened to him because I could feel it!" she said.  
  
Kagome's Mom stayed silent and decided not to ask anymore questions. She nodded sympathetically and let Kagome go to her room.  
  
"InuYasha, I hope you are okay," she whispered to herself while climbing up the stairs. 


	3. Surprises

Chapter Three: Surprises  
  
Seshoumaru returned to the death place of his half brother InuYasha. It has been one week and the body would be nothing but bones, and he could now claim the Tetsuaiga!  
  
The sun was high and shining on the ivory bones of InuYasha. Sesshoumaru was alone. Rin and Jaken were ordered to stay behind. His eyes scanned the area carefully, his face showing concentration, only to turn into anger. For the first time Sesshoumaru's face showed anger! He was outraged ready to kill someone. He looked again, but still didn't see it!  
  
"The Tetsuaiga! Where is it!" he yelled into the air with a roar the echoed out.  
  
He would kill anyone, and destroy any village to find that sword. He will slay any other hanyou that lays hands on his father's sword.  
  
His face returned to normal and he simply stepped back pulling out his whip. You have fooled me brother, even in you death you still keep that damned sword away from me. How do you do it?" he simple shook his head and slapped the whip across the bones with incredible speed making them nothing but a pile of dust that now blew away in the wind.  
  
He stepped lightly, he knew where to start looking! The stupid village that is brother always stayed in.  
  
::::~~::::  
  
Kagome was on her way to school. The pain of losing InuYasha still lingered, but she had an obligation and that was school. She felt relaxed today, yet tense in a way. She knew something was going on where she could not be. She wanted to go and help but she couldn't, and that truth killed her.  
  
She was approaching the school when Yuka and Eri ran up to her. They seemed flustered and exited, about what, Kagome couldn't pinpoint. Nothing good ever happened in her school, except the occasional fight between two boys.  
  
"Kagome!" Yuka said exasperated. "You need to see this!" she said.  
  
Eri nodded wildly in agreement. "Kagome you have to see this boy. He is new and-"  
  
"Come Kagome!" Yuka said, grabbing her hand and taking her onto school grounds to show her the 'amazing' boy they were raving about.  
  
Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. She saw a boy about ten feet away from her, yet it wasn't like just any boy she came across. She felt something! Something was different about him! He was walking along the sidewalk with a small book opened. He was wearing a pair of reading glasses and seemed very content. What she was most drawn to was his long black hair tied in a loose braid against his back. She almost thought she could see a dark purple like violet in his eyes. She could have been wrong.  
  
She watched a group of boys throwing a baseball around. They threw the ball aimed at his back. She was waiting for it to hit him, but it didn't. He quickly spun around catching the ball in his free hand. Kagome stood there in awe. How did he do that? The ball was almost silent, and his reflexes worked at lightning speed.  
  
"Who does he remind me of?" she thought to herself.  
  
"Isn't he great? He is so mysterious!" Yuka said. Lisa nodded in agreement.  
  
"I just want to find out all his secrets," Eri added.  
  
Kagome said nothing she just stared. "InuYasha!" she whispered. "It's InuYasha!" she said excitedly, but she was dragged out of thought because the school bell rang. She headed to class.  
  
She sat in her desk and decided to doze off until the teacher said, "Students we have a new student!" Kagome looked up instantly. "His name is Akimoto Koshiro," he said. A boy with long black hair and violet eyes walked in. Kagome felt her heart skip a beat and her face getting hot. He nodded slightly and muttered a quick hello in a voice that was so familiar.  
  
"Akimoto you can sit beside Higurashi Kagome," he said pointing to an empty seat. "Higurashi raise your hand, you will be his guide for the next few days," he said.  
  
Kagome raised her hand and watched as he sat beside her. He looked at her and smiled. "Good day, Higurashi," after the short greeting he turned his attention to the teacher and began to take notes. He was obviously very smart, an ideal student, everything InuYasha wasn't. His kind greeting was the total opposite of the way InuYasha treated her when they first met.  
  
The bell soon rang and Kagome stood up and picked up her bag. Koshiro walked up to her and showed her his schedule.  
  
"I need to go here next," he said.  
  
She blushed, "Follow me, that's my class too," she said.  
  
He walked silently behind her. They barely spoke until Koshiro interrupted the silence. "Higurashi?" he asked.  
  
"Please just call me Kagome," she said. "Yes, what were you going to ask?" she said.  
  
"Well, Kagome, call me Koshiro than. And I was going to ask, have we met? It seems as if I have known you before," he said. "I know it sounds weird but-"  
  
"It doesn't sound weird," she said quietly. He sounded so much like InuYasha, she felt like it was him.  
  
"Really?" he said shocked in a way.  
  
"Yes, really. I feel as if I know you too," she looked away so that he wouldn't see a tear fall down her face. "Here we are," she said.  
  
"Thank you Higu- I mean Kagome," he said as he walked in before her and bowed to the teacher introducing himself.  
  
Kagome sat in her desk that was next to Eri's. She was of coarse raving about the new kid who's name she hadn't found out yet. Kagome was just silent. She wasn't going to rave over him. Just looking at him lifted, and broke her heart at the same time. He was so much like...too much like...InuYasha.  
  
She thought for a while but she just didn't know. Maybe he was a decedent, but that wouldn't explain him feeling like he knew her. Than again how many girls in this world have hazel eyes and black hair. Lots!  
  
"Well, Akimoto welcome," the teacher said and began his teaching.  
  
The day went like it did. It turned out that Koshiro had three classes with Kagome. He also shared her lunch hour, which is where Kagome was now. She walked to a tree and sat underneath it and pulled out a book. She began reading when she felt an electrical impulse go through her, like when she felt a shard. She looked up to see Koshiro sitting in a high branch above her. He had taken the braid out and let his hair fall loose.  
  
"I cant stand having my hair tied up," he commented looking down at Kagome. He smiled and jumped down to sit beside her. Kagome felt uncomfortable with him so close. His essence was just unbearably familiar. She looked at him. "InuYasha?" she asked. She knew he wouldn't respond to the name but it was worth a try.  
  
"InuYasha? No, my name is Akimoto, Koshiro Akimoto," he corrected.  
  
Kagome sighed. She knew he wasn't him but she just thought. "Yes, I know. He is just someone I knew, someone who you remind me of," she said quietly.  
  
"InuYasha? No, I don't know the name," he said.  
  
"I am not surprised," she said  
  
He leaned closer, uncomfortably close. She felt good, yet in a sense she didn't. "I...I uh saw you this morning, when the boys threw the ball at you. Your reflexes are amazing. How did you know it was coming?" she asked.  
  
"I could hear the air cracking," he said.  
  
"You what? Your hearing would have to be amazing to hear that!" she said.  
  
"It is. Doctors were surprised too. I just use it to my advantage," he said. "My senses of smell and sight in the dark are very sensitive as well," he said.  
  
Kagome was not believing this. He was InuYasha! He had to be! "Wow, you are like a dog almost!" she said.  
  
"You could almost say that," he said. "Heh, who knows I could be some demon, a dog demon for all I know!" he mused.  
  
That was it! Kagome couldn't take it. Something was different about him. He was too much like InuYasha!  
  
"Inu- I mean Koshiro, Would you mind coming over today? I want to show you something," she said.  
  
"I suppose," he said. "Where do you live?" he asked.  
  
"In the house by the shrine. My family owns it," she said.  
  
"A miko?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, you could say that," she said. This felt all to ironic.  
  
Lunch period ended and Kagome took Koshiro to his remaining classes and told him to meet her by gates so they could walk together to her house.  
  
Later Kagome waited by the gates and soon enough there came Koshiro.  
  
"Kagome," he said slightly bowing.  
  
Kagome couldn't believe he was so polite. That was one thing her dog demon lover lacked.  
  
They walked to her house silently until once again Koshiro broke the silence. "What is it you want to show me Kagome?" he asked.  
  
"Some pictures," she said. "Just some pictures." He nodded as they approached her home.  
  
Kagome opened the door and saw her Mom in the kitchen. She came over to hug her daughter. "Hello Kagome," than she whispered, "I thought you said-"  
  
"Mom this isn't InuYasha, this is Akimoto Koshiro," she said. He bowed.  
  
"Nice to meet you Mrs. Higurashi," he said.  
  
"Well, you are welcome here Akimoto," she said.  
  
"Please Mrs. Higurashi call me Koshiro," he said smiling.  
  
"Yes, of coarse," she said still thinking he looked too much like InuYasha. His manners were very good she had to hand him that.  
  
Kagome walked up the stairs, Koshiro close behind. She almost didn't feel nervous letting him in her room due to the many times InuYasha had come up there.  
  
He looked around her room, it smelt nice, like floral shampoos and perfumes. Kagome went digging through her desk and pulled out a small photo album. She sat in her desk chair and Koshiro kneeled on the ground. She flipped through the album as Koshiro watched contently.  
  
"This is InuYasha," she said pointing to a boy with dog ears and silvery, white hair. He wore a red kimono and had a sword at his side. Kagome was standing next to him.  
  
"I see. You think I am him? I mean I can see the slight resemblance but-"  
  
"You look just like him, look at this picture," she turned the page and there was a picture of Kagome sitting beside InuYasha. The only thing is he had black hair, human ears, and violet eyes instead of striking gold eyes.  
  
"What the hell!" he said looking at the picture closer. "That is me!" he said.  
  
"That is InuYasha!" Kagome said. "That is when his human blood shines through. He is a Hanyou. Half dog demon half human. We were in love, until...until something happened," she paused.  
  
"I see now," he paused. "That sword, I can't help but feel some familiarization with it," he paused.  
  
"I just don't understand how you can be so much like him," she said.  
  
"I am just as clueless as you Kagome," he said.  
  
"Wait I have an idea!" she grabbed his hand and ran downstairs and outside.  
  
"Kagome where are you taking me?" he asked.  
  
"You'll see," she replied.  
  
They finally approached the shrine, and the old well house. Kagome walked over to it but didn't go in.  
  
"Okay don't look at me weird I just want to see if this will work," she didn't wait for a response. She took a step away and yelled the word 'Sit.'  
  
Koshiro was forced to kneel on the ground. "What the-" he paused and looked at Kagome's facial expression. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I can't believe it! I think I am right. That can be good or bad!" she said.  
  
"Right about what? And what just happened?" he said confused terribly.  
  
"I have a theory, but here comes the ultimate test!" she grabbed his hand and opened the door to the well house.  
  
It was a dark musty room full of dust and cob webs. She pulled him down the small stairs until they reached the dry well itself. To her surprise just as she had hoped and feared happened! The well began to glow a light purple and a spot in Koshiro's chest began to glow.  
  
"I was right!" she said.  
  
"Kagome what's going on I am really confused!" he said. "Please tell me what is going on!" he said.  
  
"Koshiro, I think something happened to InuYasha and you are his reincarnation!" she said. "I know it sounds weird, but I used to be able to travel through this well into an era of feudal Japan. There I met my closest friends, including InuYasha!" she said.  
  
"What you are saying Kagome does not make sense!" he said.  
  
"InuYasha must have used the Shikon No Tama to become a full blooded demon and fight his brother, a youkai, full blooded demon. He must have gotten hurt and died! That is why I felt sick the other day. You must be his reincarnation five hundreds years later!" she said.  
  
The glowing spot in his chest began to glow brighter, the well too.  
  
"Please just trust me," Kagome said. She grabbed his hand and jumped into the well. The same floating sensation came upon her. She was going back! She knew it! 


End file.
